1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for receiving streaming data in a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reproducing streaming data from a stop time point in a case where a streaming service being viewed is stopped according to a network state (i.e., a state where a portable terminal performs handover, a state where the portable terminal enters a shadow area, or a state where the portable terminal uses a Multi-Radio Access Bearer (Multi-RAB), or other network states interrupting viewing of the streaming service).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable terminals, a necessity to contemporary society, have become widely used. Service providers and system manufacturers are competitively developing products (or services) for the differentiation from other enterprises.
For example, the portable terminals evolve into multimedia equipment to provide services for a phone book, a game, a Short Message Service (SMS), an electronic (e)-mail, a voice call, a Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player, a schedule management function, a digital camera, Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a wireless Internet services, and other similar products and services.
Recently, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) terminals having Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) functions are available in the market and thus can have wireless access to an electronic mail, the Web, a streaming media and the like. That is, WiFi wirelessly provides a broadband Internet access to users and thus, allow a user rapid, simple and convenient online access in a home, in an office and also while the WiFi terminal is moving.
The streaming media represents a technology capable of processing transmitted data like a seamless and continuous flow of water. The streaming media technology is becoming increasingly significant with the growth of the Internet. This is because most users do not have fast internet access so as to immediately download large-sized multimedia files. If using the streaming technology, a client browser or a plug-in can begin displaying streaming data before an entirety of the streaming data files are transmitted.
Recently, due to an increased availability of a 3rd Generation/High Speed Downlink Packet Access (3G/HSDPA) networks, high speed data services can be provided to users of the 3G/HSDPA networks. Due to this, the users can be provided with the streaming service without great inconvenience or delay in the streaming service.
When using the streaming service, the portable terminal receives User Datagram Protocol (UDP) packets delivered by a streaming server, decodes the UDP packets, and outputs both audio and video data simultaneously.
The streaming service can be disconnected or ended according to a network state (e.g., handover, weak coverage, multi-Radio Access Bearer (RAB), no service and the like).
As one example, in a case where a situation corresponding to the above network state happens while a user of the portable terminal views the streaming service, the streaming service will be stopped and, accordingly, the portable terminal will reattempt reproduction of the audio and video data, or other streaming data.
However, in the above case, a release of socket connection for the streaming service occurs, and thus, there is an inconvenience that the portable terminal should be provided with the streaming data from a beginning of the streaming data. Thus, the portable terminal will reproduce the streaming data from the beginning or a user may search for a stopped reproduction position in order to maintain a continuous streaming service.
Accordingly, in order to address the above problem, there is a need for an apparatus and method for determining information on a stop time point and, at resumption of the streaming service, reproducing the streaming data from the stop time point in the portable terminal.